1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic perfumers for improving the surrounding air quality, and more particularly, to an intermittent perfumer capable of operating in one of a plurality of modes, including continuous mode, intermittent mode, and light-activated intermittent mode.
2. Description of the Background
Conventional automatic perfumers are operated continuously, and the continuous operation leads to a number of problems. Specifically, continuously sprinkled perfume accumulates in the air in dense concentrations, which is apt to make people in the room lose their sensitivity to the scent. Moreover, continuous operation results in a waste of power and perfume in the long run.